


Winter Sweaters

by Pandora_de_Romanus



Series: Ship-tober 2018 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bridget Jones's Diary References, Christmas Fluff, Fluff turned sexy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_de_Romanus/pseuds/Pandora_de_Romanus
Summary: Day 06 of Ship-toberEvery day a new theme, every day a new ship, every day a short fic.





	Winter Sweaters

“Eggsy… I feel utterly ridiculous!”

Said Harry Hart, who was wearing this very tacky, totally ridiculous green sweater with a reindeer on the front. He didn’t look amused.

“You definitely look ridiculous, bruv! I, on the other hand, look amazing.” Eggsy replied with both his hands on his slim waist sporting his own brand of ridiculous sweater, this one blue with a snowman on the front. He was laughing brightly, and his cheeks were warm and rosy from all the wine and eggnog they had been drinking all night. It was their first Christmas together and Eggsy’s happiness was infectious even in those ridiculous sweaters. Harry just had to laugh along and agree with him.

“You do. You always look amazing.” Harry said as he got up from his seat and pulled the young man in his arms, pulling him close for some imaginary waltz and a deep kiss among all the christmas decorations and gifts under the tree. The fire burned merrily in the hearth. Eggsy laughed again, delighted.

“You make me the happiest I ever thought possible.” Eggsy answered still a little embarrassed. He still couldn’t deal with compliments to his looks even if Harry made them all the time. He was also too happy for words. As long as he could remember it was his best Christmas since his father was alive.

“You’ve been doing that since the day I met you in New Scotland Yard.” Harry pointed out and it was true. He felt giddy and light-headed as he hadn’t felt since he was a young man. Eggsy made him feel twenty again. And his young lover’s smile just made him think of Eggsy in his socks and garters, naked, by the fire, as they fuck themselves into Christmas day. That made his smile turn into smirk.

“You are just saying that because you want to get into my pants. I know that look, Harry. And I totally approve. I weirdly feel like Bridget Jones in these sweaters though.” Eggsy said hugging Harry closer so he could get a better feel of the older man’s erection against his. 

“Does that make me Mark Darcy? I just think that… For Bridget Jones, you are a little overdressed. Wasn’t she just in panties at the end of that movie?” Harry asked getting impatient and wanting to get naked faster. Eggsy’s smile turned wicked.

“Does that mean you want to see me just in panties?” He answered and the mental image went straight to Harry’s cock.

“I wouldn’t say no to that.” He replied, letting his desire burn through his eyes. 

“You dirty old man.” Eggsy answered, but it sounded curiously like ‘I love you.’


End file.
